All-Star Villains Tournament
A spin off Tournament that Villains who will be the best all star villains ever. Part 1: Round 1: #Hades vs. Magneto #Frollo vs. Vlad Plasmius #Jafar vs. Evil Queen #Rasputin vs. Valmont #Ursula vs. Dark Danny #Dr. Drakken vs. Vilgax #Maleficent vs. Desiree Round 2: #Yzma vs. Mystique #Captain Hook vs. Youngblood #Shego vs. Slade #Demona vs. Green Goblin #Azula vs. Skulker #Shan Yu vs. Avalanche #Aku vs. Tzekel Kan Round 3: #Tai Lung vs. Gruntilda #Bowser vs. Lord Farquadd #Albert Wesker vs. Asajj Ventress #Dr. Neo Cortex vs. Dark Ace and Cyclonians #Lord Shen vs. King K. Rool #Ganondorf vs. Fairy Godmother #Pitch Black vs. Xemnas Round 4: #Anton Sevarius vs. Flippy #Hak Foo vs. Kraven #LeChuck vs. Mozenrath #Savage Opress vs. Megabyte #Dr. Octopus vs. Brother Blood #Huntsman and Huntsgirl vs. Cronus #Sephiroth vs. Vanitas Round 5: #Loki vs. Sauron #Voldemort vs. Sylar #Agent Smith vs. Alec Trevelyan #Freddy Krueger vs. Judge Doom #Norman Stansfield vs. Gustavo Fring #Captain Barbossa vs. Count Rugen #Killian Jones and Rumpelstiltskin vs. Joffrey Baratheon #T-1000 vs. Iron Monger Round 6: # Walker vs. The Lizard # Erol vs. Ravess and Snipe # Mysterio vs. Dr Facilier # Frollo and Kent Mansley vs. Discord # Jason vs. Predator # Ebon vs. Technus # The Lich King vs. Axel # Hans Gruber vs. The Govener Round 7: # Prologue # Jafar vs. Ramese and Hotep and Huy # Shan Yu vs. Governer Ratcliffe # Master Xehanort vs. Ridley # Saruman vs. Imhotep # Macbeth vs. Dark Danny # Archmage vs. Amon # Kerrigan vs. Tartarus # Baron Praxis vs. Syndrome # Zhao vs. Hunstman # Red Skull vs. Koragg and Mesogog # Xenomorph vs. Edgar the Bug # Epilogue Round 8: # Prologue # The Pack vs. Vilgax and his Dronos (Feat. Vilgax, Vilgax Drones, Fox, Hyena, Jackal, Wolf, Dingo) # Vector vs. Charles Muntz # The Dark Hand vs. The Sinister Six (Feat. Valmont, Finn, Ratso, Chow, Hak Foo, Dr. Octopus, Electro, Shocker, Rhino, Sandman, Vulture) # Simon Gruber vs. Zorg # Interlude # Anansi vs. Discord # Coyote vs. Combustion Man # Monkey Fist vs. Red X # Duff Killigan vs. Warp Darkmatter # Kai vs. Braig # Necrolai and Ronan the Accuser vs. Petyr Baelish # Epilogue Round 9: # Prologue # Daleks and Clu vs. Gideon Graves and Miles Quaritch # Gaul and Malefor vs. Xaldin and Saix # Eli Pandarus vs. Tzekel Kan # Daolon Wong vs. The Mukhtar # Ember McLain vs. Bill Cipher # SixSix vs. Green Goblin # Interlude # Tony Dracon vs. Flippy # Ultron vs. Chang # Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra vs. The Sorcerer Society # Albert Wesker vs. Vector # Khan vs. Michael Myers # Epilogue Round 10: # Prologue # Star Wolf vs. Alister Azimuth # Raoul Silva vs. Crowley # Senor Senior Sr. and Senor Senior Jr. vs. John Silver and Scroop # Rourke and Helga vs. Brotherhood of Mutants # Saluk vs. Drago # Interlude # Lord Busniess vs. Yokai # Davy Jones vs. Blackwood # Hades and Hydra vs. Zhao # Nos-4-a2 vs. Demongo # Lord Tirek vs. Arburtus # Savage Opress and Darth Maul vs. Vaas Montenegro and Handsome Jack # Epilogue Round 11: # Prologue # Garland and Arthas Menethil vs. Merasmus # Xigbar and Twilight Thorn vs. Hexadecimal # Hex and Charmcaster vs. Penelope Spectra and Father # Thailog vs. Mane-Iac # Jack Spicer and Chase Young vs. Mumbo Jumbo # Fright Knight, Dark Dragon, Daolon Wong vs. Giffany # Smaug vs. Morgana Pendragon # Interlude # Cyclops vs. Warden # Sark vs. Agent Smith # Oberon and Titania vs. Freakshow # Prince Charming vs. Ganondorf # Magneto and Mystique vs. T-1000 # Epilogue Round 12: # Prologue # Lucifer and Crowley vs. Sylar # The Morganians vs. Russell's Immortal Army (Feat. Maxim Horvath, Drake Stone, Sun Lok, Russell Edgington, Steve Newlin, Maryann Forrester) # DNAmy vs. Ghostfreak # Tiburon vs. Ayam Aghoul # Kingpin vs. Jim Moriarty # Banshee/Cromm-Cruach and Raven vs. Azula # Interlude # King Candy vs. Bowser # Master Eraqus vs. Chaos and Emperor Mateus # Amin Damoola vs. Skulktech 9.9 # The Assassin vs. The Huntsman # Ebon vs. Ratcliffe # Shendu vs. Vilgax # Epilogue Round 13: # Prologue # Tiny the Tiger vs. Repton # Lord Shen and Tai Lung vs. Shao Kahn # Fire Lord Ozai vs. The Weird Sisters # Shan Yu and Dr. Facilier vs. Trickster # Bill Cipher vs. Drago # Zurg vs. Thailog # Forces of President Snow vs. Forces of Saruman (Feat. President Snow, Agent Smith, T-1000, Zorg, Norman Stansfield, Hans Gruber, Saruman, Queen Bavmorda, Lurtz, Whiplash, Davy Jones, Evil Genius, Freddy, Jason, Pinhead) # Interlude # Discord and Aku vs. Dark Danny and Grandfather # Kerrigan vs. Carver # Jafar, Ursula, and Rasputin vs. Dr. Zomboss # Sylar and Rumpelstiltskin vs. Smaug # Demona and Macbeth vs. Flippy # Interlude # Probabilitor the Annoying vs. Archmage # Father and Vlad vs. Tom Lucitor # Aurra Sing vs. Locus and Felix # Toffee vs. Abis Mal # Lumberjack Ghost vs. Johnny 13 # Hondo Ohnaka and Cad Bane vs. The Meta # Epilogue Round 14: # Prologue # Forces of Zurg and Slade vs. Forces of Xanatos and Drakken (Feat. Zurg, Hornets, Brain Pods, Warp Darkmatter, Nos 4 a2, Slade, Robot Commandos, John Silver, Ghostfreak, Dr. Drakken, Shego, Duff Killgan, Monkey Fist, Yono, David Xanatos, Owen, Puck/Vaatu, Demona, Macbeth, Fox, Coyote, The Pack, Anton Sevarius, Thailog, Steel Clan) # Frollo's Forces vs. The Horned King's Forces (Feat. Frollo, Frollo's Soldiers, Kent Mansley, U.S. Army, Rogard, Ratcliffe, Ratcliffe's Colonists, Ramese, Hotep, Huy, Walker, Ghost Zone Police Department, Huntsman, Huntsgirl, Huntsclan, Rourke, Mercenaries, The Horned King, Barbarian Guard, Gwythaints, Cauldron Born, The Witches of Morva, Sa'Luk, Forty Thieves, Dr Facilier, Shadow Demons, Shan Yu, Hun Soldiers, Ayam Aghoul, Mozenrath, Mozenrath's Winged Beast, Yzma, Mad Madam Mim, Tzekel Kan, The Headless Horseman, Cronus/Edzilla) # Interlude # Battle of Space (CGI Version) (Feat. Glados, Master Cyclonis, Dark Ace, Repton, The Meta, Locus, Felix, Star Wolf, Asajj Ventress, Savage Opress, Darth Maul, Droids, Dr. Nefarious, Dr. Neo Cortrex, Baron Praxis, Lord Vorselon, Erol, Alister, Gleeman Vox, Emperor Tachyon, Thug-4-Less Leader, Uka Uka) # Interlude # Battle of Lich King's Castle (Feat. The Lich King, Arthas, Shao Kahn, Quan Chi, Tabuu, Diablo, Chaos, Garland, Emperor Mateus, Bowser, Ganondorf, Ansem, Xehanort, Young Xehanort, Vantias, Master Eraqus, Pitch Black, Yokai, Megabyte, Hexadecimal, Tai Lung, Lord Shen, Kai, Shen's Wolf Army, Kerrigan, Albert Wesker, Sephiroth, Drago Bludvist, The Red Death, Drago's Bewilderbeast, Gaul, Malefor, Clockwerk) # Interlude # Battle of New York City (Feat. Loki, Regina, Killian Jones, Rumpelstiltskin, Cora, Sylar, Khan, Horvath, Drake Stone, Jareth, Winnie Sanderson, Mary and Sarah Sanderson, Magneto, Mystique, Apocalypse, Ultron, The Daleks, The Dalek Emperor, Dalek Sec, The Cult of Skaro, Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, Freddy, Jason, Pinhead, Barbossa, The Crew of the Black Pearl, Morgana le Fay, Mesogog, Necrolai, Imperious, Koragg, Zeltrax, Hidiacs and Styxoids, Saruman, Sauron's Army, Nazgul, Uruk-Hai, Gothmog, Orcs, Azog, Mouth of Sauron, Witch-King of Angmar, Saruman's Army, Tywin Lannister, Gregor Clegane, Russell Edgington, Steve Newlin) # Interlude # Fire Nation vs. Archmage and The Children of Oberon (Feat. Fire Lord Ozai, Zhao, Boiling Rock Warden, Prison Rig's Warden, Azula, Combustion Man, Mai, Ty Lee, Military of the Fire Nation, Amon, Archmage, Oberon, Titania, Toffee, Jackel/Anubis, Puck/Vaatu, Cronus/Edzilla) # Battle of Agrabah (Feat. Jafar, Ursula, Rasputin, Captain Hook, Smee, Captain Hook's Pirates, Father, Johnny 13, Mozenrath, Yzma, Azula, Abis Mal, Mechanicles, Mirage, Razoul, The Royal Guards, Hex, Charmcaster, Dark Dragon, Daolon Wong, Grandfather, Fright Knight, Pariah Dark, LeChuck, Lord Tirek, Dark Danny) # Battle of Forbidden Mountain (Feat. Maleficent, Hades, Aku, Vlad Plasmius, Skulker, Technus, Skulktech 9.9, Maleficent's Goons, Pain and Panic, Chernabog, Shendu, Valmont, Finn, Ratso, Chow, Tohru, Hak Foo, Jack Spicer, Chase Young, Tubbimura, Fallen Warriors, Wuya, Avalanche/Venom, Green Goblin, Bill Cipher, Ebon) Round 15: # Prologue # Hades and the Titans vs. Bill Cipher and his Minions # Maleficent vs. The Green Goblin and Valmont # Frollo vs. The Horned King # Dr. Nefarious vs. Kerrington vs. GLaDOS # Ursula vs. Dark Dragon # Ozai vs. Oberon # Loki, Sylar and Rumpelstiltskin vs. Saruman and Voldemort # Jafar and Rasputin vs. Lord Tirek # David Xanatos vs. Slade # Lich King/Tabuu vs. Sephiroth vs. Pitch Black # Regina and Killian Jones vs. Russell Edgington and Steve Newlin # Chernabog vs. Shendu vs. Aku # Epilogue Before the War of All-Star War Begins Part 1: # Prologue (Feat. Maleficent, Hades, Jafar, Ursula, and Rasputin) # Prologue 2 (Feat. Frollo, Ratcliffe, King Bradley, Alexander Anderson) # Freakshow vs. Cronos (Feat. Undergrowth, Vortex, and Typhon) # Demona vs. Tiger General (Feat. Tiger General's Soldiers) # The Horned King vs. Avalanche and Apocalypse # Interlude (Feat. Mok, Mozenrath, Yzma, Mad Madam Mim, Ayam Aghoul, Azula, Dark Danny) # Interlude 2 (Feat. Aku, Discord, Bill Cipher) Part 2: # Interlude (Feat. Norman Osborn, Valmont, Fin, Ratso, Chow, Shendu) # The Dark Hand vs. Dark Danny # Alexander Anderson and King Bradley vs. Baron Strucker, Baron Zemo, and Loki # Interlude 2 (Feat. Maleficent, Chernabog, and Mok) # King Koopa/Bowser and his Kooplaings vs. Jafar, Ursula, and Rasputin # Mok and Chernabog vs. Bill Cipher # Interlude 3 (feat. Maleficent and Hades) Part 3: # Interlude (Feat. Handsome Jack, Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall, Dark Ace, Ravess, Snipes, Cyclonis) # Torchwick vs. Dr. Neo Cortex # Dark Ace, Ravess and Snipes vs. Handsome Jack # Interlude 2 (Feat. The Lich King and Arthas) # Interlude 3 (Feat. Pitch Black, Sephiroth, & Kerrigan) # Kerringan vs. Dr. Nefarious # Arthas Menethil vs. Sephiroth and Pitch Black # Interlude 4 (Feat. GLaDOS and Uka Uka) Part 4: # Interlude (Feat. Loki and Hades) # Interlude 2 (Feat. President Snow and Jim Morraity) # Loki vs. Steve Newlin # Abaddon and Metatron vs. Rumpelstiltskin # Interlude 3 (Feat. Master Org, Russell Edgington, & Mesogog) # Sylar vs. Master Org # Smaug vs. Ransik # Interlude 4 (Feat. Tywin Lannister, Russell Edgington, Loki, President Snow, Jim Morraity) Part 2: Category:Spin-off Factions